


Squid Day

by Tosie



Series: Squid Day drabbles [1]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Squid Day, Watchmen 35th Anniversary, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosie/pseuds/Tosie
Summary: In honor of the 35th anniversary of the D.I.E. (Squid Day, as I still call it), here is something I wrote 6 years ago, reworked into a 100 word drabble.Might not be tv canon compliant, I haven't finished the show yet.  But hardly anything actually happens so I can't imagine it'd contradict much.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Squid Day drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997890
Kudos: 3





	Squid Day

One year.

The media was commemorating it as the anniversary of a tragedy, of course.

Privately, Adrian Veidt preferred to see it as a day of triumph.

A whole year of world peace.

And they had said he couldn’t do it.

Adrian leaned back and glanced around the restaurant, sipping his champagne. A couple across the room caught his eye, the man sporting an ugly blond moustache. They were holding hands across the table.

Adrian smiled slightly to himself. He suspected they wouldn’t be celebrating tonight.

He picked up his menu and waved the waiter over.

“The calamari special, please.”


End file.
